Natalie
by Til The Last Shots Fired
Summary: Reid takes Natalie to a father/daughter dance when Holden is unable to.


Reid sat on the couch, relaxing after a long day at work. He had been surprised when he returned home to his and his boyfriend, Luke's apartment, to find Luke not there. There was a note on the kitchen counter saying there was an emergency at Grimaldi shipping and he didn't know how long he would end up being. Reid had just made himself a huge sandwich and had a beer before collapsing on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV, but finding nothing on.

"... Can't take her, Mom. I'm sorry." Luke was on the phone as he walked in the door.

He spotted Reid on the couch and smiled before frowned at whatever his mother was saying to him over the phone. He sighed and sat his briefcase down at the door and started shrugging off his jacket as he replied to whatever his mother had said to him.

"No, Mom. I have a lot of work I have to get finished for the foundation before tonight. I know she was looking forward to going with Dad but I can't take her myself." he huffed, "Tell her I'll take her out to lunch tomorrow. Goodnight."

He hung up as he plopped down on the couch next to Reid. Reid wrapped his arm over the younger man's shoulders, who in turn, tucked himself into Reid's side.

"What drama is brewing up at the Lilypad tonight?"

Luke snorted, "Natalie has a Valentine's Day, Father/Daughter dance tonight in an hour but Dad injured himself at the farm earlier and can't take her."

"Let me guess, Mother Dearest was asking you to take her?"

"Yes and I have a lot of work to do." Luke frowned, "I could hear Natalie crying in the background and I almost caved but I've already fallen behind on work since moving in with you."

Reid nodded in understanding even though he knew Luke could not see since he was staring ahead at the muted television. It was a week before Valentine's Day and Reid had asked Luke to move in with him around New Years, just after Katie and Jacob had moved out to live with Chris.

Reid went to stand up, "Call your mom back, tell her to get Natalie ready to go."

"What?" Luke sat up, "Reid, I can't..."

"I know." Reid turned to look at him, "I'll take her."

Luke's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You'll what?"

"I'll take her. I know she has been looking forward to going for weeks because it's all she's talked about at the Sunday family dinners. Holden can't take her and you have work. Jack is taking his own daughter and I have nothing to do."

"Don't you have work tomorrow? You'll have to come home early."

"Nope. Day off. Now call her back before she ends up sending the poor girl to bed."

The smile on Luke's face was nothing compared to the kiss Reid received when Luke jumped off the couch and tackled him. He finally dislodged himself from the blond and headed for the bedroom.

"I'm going to change and then go and pick her up."

When Reid returned to the living room ten minutes later in dress pants and a shirt, with no jacket or tie, Luke was just hanging up from talking with his mother.

"As soon as I told my mom, Natalie screamed and ran right up to her room to get ready." Luke was beaming.

"And how did your mother take the news that I said I would take her."

"She declined at first until Natalie was caught listening in on the other phone in the den." Luke laughed, "Natalie was so happy that you were offering to take her, Mom couldn't say no."

Reid nodded, "Get to work. I'll be home later."

He kissed the blond goodbye before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

* * *

Reid was not going to admit it, but he was a little nervous as he walked up the walkway to Lily's house to pick up Natalie. Sure, he had spent a lot of time with the eleven year old girl when Luke had to babysit and at Snyder family dinners at the farm over the last couple of months, but never had he spent time with just her. Sure, they were going to be in a school gym, surrounded by other eleven year old girls and their fathers, some with older brothers or uncles if they didn't have a father.

He was about to knock when the door flung open and there standing at four feet tall was Natalie. She was wearing a pink and purple dress with tights and her hair was pulled back into a braid. The smile on her face reminded Reid of Luke, a lot.

"Reid, thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, pulling him into the house and hugging him.

He patted her back as a smile creeped up on his face, "Easy, we haven't even left yet."

Natalie pulled back was still beaming at him as Lily walked into the living room.

"Are you sure about this, Reid?" she asked

Reid nodded, "I'm doing this for Luke and Natalie. Luke really wanted to take her but with being behind in work, it was the least I could offer."

"Okay. Call if you need anything or want to bring her home early."

"Will do." Reid looked back down at his doe eyed dance partner, "Ready?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him out of the house.

* * *

"Luke doesn't make me sit in the back!" Natalie mumbled as they walked into the school and followed other girls and their fathers down the hall to the gym.

"If you're under fifteen, you sit in the back." Reid replied, "Coat."

Natalie took her coat off and handed it to Reid who handed it, along with his own, off to the person watching all the coats and purses and things. They then walked into the gym. The lights were dimmed but Reid could see pink and red and white everywhere. He inwardly groaned.

"What have I gotten myself into." he mumbled as he felt Natalie's hand take his.

"Come on! They're playing one of my favorite songs!" she was beaming again and dragged him into the middle of the gym where other girls and their fathers were already dancing.

Reid recognized the song as some song by Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez - some Disney girl. Reid only knew that because whenever Natalie spent the night, he had to endure watching the Disney channel shows with her and Luke.

He soon found himself holding hands with the eleven year old and they were dancing. Actually, he was just moving his feet back and forth while he helped Natalie spin around and actually move. She didn't seem to notice and if she did, she didn't seem to mind because she was to wrapped up in actually being at the dance when she said she was not able to go just an hour ago.

"You don't really dance do you?" Natalie giggled as the third song started.

"What gave you that idea?" Reid looked down at her.

"Because you're barely moving." she replied

"How observant of you."

"If you don't dance, can't or just don't like to, why did you decide to bring me?"

Reid shrugged, "I couldn't stand to see your brother so upset because you were upset." and Natalie frowned, about to pull away from him, "And plus you're one of the only other Snyder's I truly, secretly, really like." he caught himself.

She smiled at him again and stepped closer, "What other Snyder's do you truly, secretly, really like?"

Reid snorted, "There are not many. Ethan because he doesn't get upset when I beat him at chess."

"He's five."

"That doesn't give a good enough reason for always losing at a simple game of chess."

"Okay, who else?"

"You're dad is not that bad. Oh and I _love_ your grandma Emma."

Natalie giggled again, "Everyone knows you just love her cooking."

"Who doesn't?"

"Touche."

Reid snorted again, "Do you even know what that word means?"

Natalie shrugged, "I said it at the right time, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Reid laughed, "Yeah, ya did."

Suddenly a slow song started. The first slow song since they had even started dancing.

"I don't slow dance." Natalie whispered

"Hop on." Reid said, pointing to his feet.

Natalie smiled the same smile that Luke had at him again as she stepped onto his feet and held onto his hands. He started moving them around in circles. Many other fathers were doing the same thing with their daughters as well.

* * *

"You are the best brother-in-law ever!" Natalie squealed as they sat in Al's.

Natalie had a chocolate milkshake in front of her while Reid had a piece of pie and a coffee. Reid almost choked on the bite of pie he had just stuffed into his mouth.

"Brother-in-law?"

"Yeah, well, I know you and Luke aren't married but you're together. So, in a way, you're like a brother-in-law to Faith, Ethan and I."

"And me."

"Huh?" Natalie bit the straw of her milkshake.

"It's; Faith, Ethan and me."

Natalie shrugged, "I'm only eleven."

"You're very smart and understand a lot more then an eleven year old should." Reid pointed out.

"Thank you." Natalie took another sip of her milkshake, "You're not that mean and rude as everyone says you are. Taking me to the dance tonight proves that."

Reid chuckled, "Thank you. Almost ready to go?"

Natalie finished off her shake and nodded, jumping off the chair and letting Reid help her with her coat. He paid and the they left, heading back to Lily's house.

* * *

"Are you going to stay with Luke forever?", Natalie asked from the backseat.

"I plan on it, why?"

"Are you going to marry him?"

Reid didn't know how to answer that and smiled, "I don't know."

"Because I think you should. You make him happy. A lot happier then Noah did."

"Glad to know that I do."

"But Luke says you don't believe in marriage."

Reid frowned, "I just don't believe sharing a day like a wedding with everyone is something you need to do to show someone how much you really love them."

"Yeah, that's what he said too." Natalie nodded, "But he would like to get married."

"Did Luke set you up to this?"

"No, but we've played wedding before and I asked him if he ever wanted to get married and he said that he would like to if he fell in love with the right person." Natalie said quickly, "And I think you are the right person for Luke. No matter what others say. You keep him happy and never make him mad like Noah did all the time."

Reid smiled, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes!"

"You need to promise not to say anything."

"I promise!"

"I would like to marry your brother some day."

"Are you going to propose soon? I think a summer wedding would be nice for you two."

Reid laughed, "I'll think about it and you'll be the first to know."

Natalie smiled as they pulled into the driveway of Lily's house.

* * *

"Mommy!" Natalie ran through the front door, "Reid said I could spend the night with him and Luke but he said I had to ask you first!"

Lily was sitting on the couch when Natalie ran up and stood in front of her, "Can I, please!"

Lily looked up at Reid, who stayed standing by the door and he just shrugged.

"Baby, Reid and Luke have to work tomorrow."

"No, no no!" Natalie shook her head, "Reid has tomorrow off and said I could spend the day with him while Luke is at work and then we can take Luke to see a movie. I told him I wanted to see Tangled and he said I could pick whatever movie as long as it was age appropriate for me."

Lily smiled and nodded, "Okay. Go pack an over night bag."

"Yay!" Natalie bounced her way around the room before heading upstairs.

Lily stood and took a few steps up to Reid.

"Thank you for taking her, Reid. I know I was cautious about it earlier but she seems really happy and must have had a really good time with you."

Reid shrugged, "I'm better with children."

Lily laughed, "Well, I guess I misjudged you and for that I am sorry."

"No need to apologize. I know you are just looking out for your son."

Reid didn't really care what Lily thought of his and Luke's relationship but Luke did, so he at least pretended to care about it.

"You make Luke happy and that is all that matters to me."

Reid bit his tongue to stop himself from asking if she had been blind like Noah was before he came to town, the last couple of months that he and Luke had been together. That was all he really lived for now, Luke's happiness. If Luke was happy, he was happy. If Luke was upset, he did all he could to make him happy again, even if it was something he didn't want to do.

Natalie came running in with her bag, "Ready!" she sing-songed

Lily laughed, "Have fun with Reid and Luke, baby."

"Bye mommy! Love you."

"Love you too, baby." Lily looked at Reid, "Thank you and goodnight, Reid."

"Goodnight, Lily." Reid nodded

* * *

Luke was just finishing up his paperwork for the foundation when Natalie came bounding into the apartment.

"Luke! Reid was awesome, never break up with him, ever!. He danced with me for ever and even let me stand on his feet during slow songs. After the dance he took me to Al's and let me have a milkshake and said I could spend the night and hang out with him while you're at work tomorrow and then we're going to see a movie when you get off. isn't that great!" she plopped down onto the couch next to her brother, "If you don't marry him, I will!" she then covered her mouth with her hands.

Luke was smiling and turned to look at Reid, who had just walked in with Natalie's over night bag.

"Was it only one milkshake?"

"She may have had extra whipped cream and stole some of my cherry pie."

"No huh, you gave some to me!"

"Reid, willingly gave away food!" Luke laughed, "Wow!"

"Go brush your teeth and change into your pajamas. I'll get some hot chocolate going and we can watch some TV before bed."

"Okay!" Natalie jumped off the couch and took her bag, running for the bathroom.

Luke stood and wrapped his arms around Reid's neck, who placed his hands on Luke's hips. Luke tenderly kissed him.

"I guess she had a great time with you."

"I had a great time with her. She likes to talk though."

Luke laughed, "She's eleven, Reid. She likes to learn things."

"I got that throughout the whole night. I should get going on the hot chocolate."

The pulled away from each other and Reid headed into the kitchen just as Natalie came bouncing back into the room. Luke scooped her up and sat her in a chair at the kitchen island as he helped Reid.

"What are we gonna watch?" she asked, leaning on the island.

"We'll find out when we flip through the channels." Reid replied

* * *

"Reid, she wants you to tuck her in and read her a story." Luke walked out of the guest room (Reid's old room) and into the living room.

"What do I read her?"

"She picked out the three little pigs." Luke replied as Reid walked out of the kitchen.

Luke grabbed his arm, "Don't do any extra narration on the story like you did last time with Cinderella."

Reid frowned, "Natalie and Ethan were laughing because of that."

"Yeah, Mom didn't like it though because the next time she tried reading Cinderella to them, they said she was horrible at reading because she didn't make it fun like you did."

Reid smiled, "Not my problem."

Luke rolled his eyes as Reid headed for the guest room to read to Natalie. Luke grabbed a water and sat down on the couch to watch for Reid. They always cuddled together on the couch for an hour or two before they headed to bed together. Fifteen minutes later, Reid sat down next to him.

"She sleeping?"

"Yup." Reid wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him close, tucking his nose into Luke's neck.

Luke leaned into Reid and closed his eyes, "You know we can't do anything with Natalie in the next room."

"Mmm." Reid mumbled, "She sleeps like the dead, just like you. I think we're safe enough."

Luke snorted, "Reid, for once, I have work in the morning."

"You're the boss, you can go in late."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope. I just spent six hours with Natalie. A fun, great six hours. But I want time alone with you. Besides, our bedroom has a lock, remember?"

"How can I forget." Luke smiled, "What are we waiting for then?"

"No idea."

Reid pulled Luke with him as he stood from the couch and pulled him into their bedroom.


End file.
